


The Tears of Bunny

by LividMilkshake



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt notices his companion missing from the simulation room, what else does he notice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tears of Bunny

The simulation room was devoid of one person, and Matt knew who it was...Bunny. To think of it he had never seen the girl that morning. He had to find her, as this was not like her. 

Matt looked all over the ship until he got to a hacked door. Why was it hacked? He'd never noticed this before. He fiddled with the device on his arm. He was happy to find out the door was locked with a specific password and the password was an old Decker access password to the power plant, belonging to a specific Decker he knew and loves immensely, Bunny. 

Matt crept in making sure to close the door thus locking it again. Matt's heart physically shattered. There on the floor was Bunny sobbing uncontrollably, looking like she wouldn't stop for no one. Matt wanted to hug her and protect her and look after her, just like she did for him. Bunny spotted him, he started to back away towards the door worried if he overstepped the line, he'd never seen or heard Bunny cry, it was not in her nature to crumble in front of him. She was always the one to put a brave face on things; even after that hell of her simulation, she was brave. 

"Matt" was all bunny could croak out, her voice sounded worried and fragile, like she was made of glass. 

"I'm sorry I just needed to know where you were”. Matt walked towards Bunny and sat down next to her to hold her. 

Bunny needed to let it out and if he was the person that she thought was worthy to see her cry then he was secretly honoured. 

"Remember when you used to hug me whenever I fangirled too much? This reminds me of that. I was so stupid to think it would last. The Boss is all I have left as well as you and my mum always had… My mum always went to him. She secretly taught me to hack I fled after people found us. It reminded me of the power plant. I was so scared but I sent you away. I’m so sorry" Matt hugged her tighter; she had been through so much and all he was scared of The Boss and Killbane. Matt also wanted to be there for Bunny, to be with her when she was scared to tell her he was there for her. 

"Bunny, your scars are beautiful it means you have lived." Bunny nodded, she loved when Matt had the right things to say and make them sound poetic. Maybe that’s what she liked about Matt, the fact that she trusted him, the fact he always remembered her, the fact that she loved him to bits. 

Ever since the Deckers she had liked him in that way, she didn't know until she realised she was protecting him with more intent and inviting him round to watch Nyteblayde. When he said he never wanted to hang out with her it was like a knife to her heart. Seeing how eager he was to talk to her after she had got that goo off of her and actually eaten something made her realise how much he missed her. There was hope. 

"Matt, why notice me?" 

Matt was astounded but before he thought of a lie he blurted out the truth. "Because I always notice you. I did when I was a boss once, I did when you were presumably dead and I do now. You have no idea how I felt when I was in England after what happened. I fell into depression. I had your picture on my phone and every technical device I had, I even felt like I was dead inside. I love you Bunny, you took my heart with you when you died. I still hardly believe at times you are still breathing. I always noticed you, it's just you never noticed me doing so." 

Bunny was astounded, was this a dream? She had to find out, she was slowly closing the gap between herself and Matt. He was slowly closing in too knowing where this was going. They kissed the most gentle but loving kiss. They both knew that this kiss was the start of something new, a lifetime of them noticing each other more than the rest. 

Kinzie looked on the cameras for any sign of Matt or Bunny. She found the camera she was looking for, she saw them kissing. "Well done Matt, you've finally made me proud."


End file.
